


Cloak and Dagger of the Heart

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: FMA_CYA, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, the masks come off for Ed and Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak and Dagger of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to get done. I do enjoy the idea of these two together but there’s hardly anything out there for them. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[**Catw00man**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man) for the beta. All other errors are mine.

Ed weaves his way through the crowd of masked party-goers to the drink table with practiced ease. He nods politely at each finely adorned guest he passes, head bobbing with each polite “excuse me.” They don’t pay him any particular attention. He’s just another covered face in the crowd. He reaches the table and the selections are quite impressive. He motions for the server behind the bar to pour two glasses of their lightest ale. They need to remain sharp, without the distraction of alcohol, but the drinks will help them blend in. As it is they’ll be nursing these drinks for the rest of the party. He turns to survey the crowd and smiles to himself when he sees Hawkeye having the same effect on a room she always does.

In uniform she’s always drawn attention, but out of it she draws nearly every eye in the room, much to the chagrin of the other female party-goers. Tonight she’s dressed in an elegant blue gown with a modest neckline, her hair falling down her back in soft waves. She’s not the most stunning woman in the room, but something about her makes her stand out more than all the rest. It’s a deep level of self-confidence that radiates through her entire being and has other women rife with sudden insecurity. Heads continually swivel in her direction as she moves smoothly through the room and he’s sure most of the conversation’s about who the unknown woman among them is.

He shakes his head and can’t believe this worked. Two forged invites to the target’s masked ballroom party and he’s finally gotten inside the compound he’s been watching for over two weeks. Of course, he couldn’t have done it alone. Hawkeye arrived with everything they needed to pull off the ruse from invites to evening finery and masks. She completed the deception by accompanying him as his companion. 

Ed reaches up and slides his fingers under the edge of his mask, running them over the marks they’ve dug into his cheeks. He’ll be glad when the night’s over though he may keep the mask as a souvenir. When he’d first seen the red fabric overlaid with sparkling alchemic symbols and gothic creatures he’d laughed. His taste’s no longer as garish as it used to be and he bets it was Mustang that picked the damn thing out. Bastard still has to have the last word even if he’s hundreds of miles away.

The bartender calls out and Ed turns to take the two glasses from him. He pauses another moment as Hawkeye’s laugh rings out across the room. Most don’t even hide their attempts as they look her way. The men look with open curiosity and desire in their eyes while the women attempt to hide their hostility and jealousy. Some pull their dates away toward the dance area while others head for the tables. He covers another smile by taking a sip of his ale. He’s gotten his fair share of attention himself but honestly he hasn’t been interested. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes or his mind off Hawkeye— _Riza_ —since he first saw her in her dress.

He makes his way across the room toward her, fending off eager hands clawing at his sleeves or shoulders. He’s already spent enough time making useless small talk and pretending to be fascinated by the comings and goings of one celebrated nuisance or another. Most of those here support a return to the former ways of Fuhrer Bradley and his target had been one of Bradley’s former inner circle. The mark was privy to the creation of the pseudo-homunculi and the plot to become immortal and they need to determine his current motivations. He’s spent weeks watching this fortified residence with little luck gathering information from the servants or those who came to visit. None of the subterfuge he’d learned from Mustang or his stint in the Academy had gotten him anywhere.

Until she showed up.

Riza catches his eye when he comes near and smiles warmly, reaching out to brush a kiss across his cheek as she takes her drink. It still feels strange how he’s taller than her now. For so many years they all loomed over him but now he’s taller or almost of equal height with most of them. He slides his arm across her back lightly and returns her smile. He’s all too aware of her warmth at his side along with all the envious looks sent his way. 

He studies her, much the way he has all night and he’s certain Mustang must’ve had a hand in her mask as well. It gives life to the name she’s earned in battle. It’s a dark burnished blue with tawny gold circling the eyes and where it rests over her nose there’s a slight hook. The Hawk’s Eye stares back at all those in attendance but with none the wiser. He leans in and murmurs against her ear, “I’m more than ready to blow this place.”

She laughs that light flirtatious laugh he never knew she was capable of until tonight. She pats his shoulder and pulls back to look at him with a brilliant smile on her lips but her eyes say she’s tired of this charade as well. “Oh sweetheart, stop that. I’ve just started to enjoy myself.” Riza turns toward the couple to their left and motions at General David Fairey and his wife, Avia, their targets. “I’ve spent my time talking with dear Avia. She was telling me all about the wonderful things to do around here.” She turns back to him and Ed ignores the way his heart thumps.

He rolls his eyes and manages a put upon sigh. “Alright, alright. We won’t leave just yet.” He smiles at Fairey and offers his hand. “Eric Edwards. Thank you for entertaining my Eliza. We’re new to the area and eager to establish some roots.” Fairey grips his hand firmly and weighs Ed with his stare. There’s a long moment where he thinks he’s been recognized but then those eyes crinkle and Fairey smiles. Ed breathes out around his smile. It’s been a year since he cut his hair to military regulation and it’s grown out some but it amazes him how he’s unrecognizable as the former Fullmetal Alchemist.

“We’re always glad to welcome newcomers to the area.” The General tucks his hand back into his uniform coat and glances toward the side when there’s yelling. “Excuse me, my dears.” He kisses Avia on the forehead and Ed wonders if the mask scratches at his lips. He then nods at Ed. “Eric, we’ll have to continue this conversation later.” He slips away from them with quick strides and Ed glances at Riza. They share a look. He hasn’t been in the area long enough to pick up on any rumblings of an attack but intelligence Fuery gathered indicated there might be one. Is this it?

Riza reaches out and clasps Avia’s hand. “My feet are killing me! It was lovely talking to you. We must do this again.” She beams at her then wraps her arm around Ed’s as they amble their way to the side of the room. Her heels are modest and lower than probably all the others in the room but it’s an excuse for a moment to themselves. They smile and don’t reply when others try to engage them. He’s all too aware of her pressed full against his side and every step is a torture. They finally arrive at a table partially obscured by a column where they set their drinks down. She sinks into a chair while he leans against the column.

He watches her slip out of her shoes and hears her soft sigh. She arches her back and he lets his eyes wander down the graceful curve of her neck. Back when he was younger and Al was a suit of armor, she was Mustang’s right hand, the implacable guard always at his side, and completely unattainable. That didn’t stop him from dreaming, dreams he’d never admit to under torture because to them he was just a brat they had to deal with. Things have changed and he’s no longer that same child and Riza’s no longer…whatever she and Mustang were. He reaches out to rub the back of her neck because he bets she wants the mask off as much as he does. But the night’s not over and she may be more easily recognizable than he is nowadays.

She relaxes into his touch as she scans the crowd beyond him. “Think this is the attack?” Her voice’s dropped into her normal register, the one he’s more used to hearing. She rolls her head side to side then pulls in irritation at the mask.

“Possibly. Not sure what good it’s going to do.” Ed should be focused on whatever’s happening behind him but he can’t tear his eyes off Riza. He’d been surprised when she showed up with new mission orders. His assignment wasn’t up and usually she didn’t travel far from Mustang’s side but since he got married…things have changed. Ed didn’t stay in Central long enough to figure out exactly how. It was none of his business. Right now he hopes whatever it was is all in the past as he brushes his fingers down along the sweep of her jaw. “We should keep close and grab him when we have the chance.”

She startles at his touch and pulls back to look at him with questions in her eyes. “Yes, the sooner he and his dissidents are disbanded the better for the State.” She pushes up the mask and sets it on the table to regard him. “Edward?” 

He decides maybe he’ll have to keep her mask too if only to remind himself how beautiful she looked. He pushes up his own disguise and steps closer to set it beside hers. She’s looking up at him and he traces his fingers along the side of her face again then holds out his hand. “Would you have this dance with me?”

She hesitates and he smiles encouragement, hoping the nervousness he feels coursing through him doesn’t show on his face. He’s not as smooth as Havoc or Mustang or probably most of the other guys his age. He hasn’t spent much time chasing after women and even if he had Riza is nothing like other women. He bites his lip because he feels too warm and the longer Riza looks at him the more he’s thinking this was a mistake. She finally takes his hand and he pulls her close as he wraps her up in his arms. He lightly presses his hand against the small of her back as they sway to the faint music while his other hand holds one of hers. She’s warm and vibrant and her light perfume permeates his senses.

He breathes deep as she relaxes against him. She slides a hand along his shoulder then lightly strokes the back of his neck. He shivers and holds her tighter. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster. It’s a delicate moment, a perfect moment and not one he ever thought he’d have. He trails his fingers up the back of Riza’s dress and wishes it was backless like so many of the others. He skims his fingers over strands of her hair and marvels at the softness.

The moment draws out and lingers and he hates to break it. He can’t. Riza’s the one who pulls back and looks at him. His breath catches because from the way her eyes have softened she’s felt it too. And, could there be a promise of something more? “Will you have dinner with me?” he says softly as he skims his hand down her arm to bring hers up to his lips for a kiss.

Her lips part and she takes a breath before nodding slowly. “I…okay.” A hesitant smile tries to break across her lips and Ed reaches up to brush the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

“Okay,” he says in return and squeezes her hand. There’s probably more they should say but they aren’t given the chance because the ground rumbles and people scream. The quiet moment shatters and Riza grabs the masks off the table, tossing him his own. They exchange a nod as they pull their masks on and run into the mass of people surging toward the exits.


End file.
